Vongola Pirates
by pseudonym08
Summary: #9: They started out small, just a bunch of wannabe-rogues led by one reluctant Sawada Tsunayoshi. But then, in a span of a few years, with one monster after another joining their ranks, they eventually rose to the top of piracy and became widely known as the Vongola Pirates. AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Katekyo or One Piece**.**

**WARNING: **Heavy swearing. AU

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: **I'd like to express my thanks to a friend for beta-editing this. She's the same friend who doesn't want to be named; she had helped me tremendously on my other story, Vongola Prince too. Thank you again! To all my readers, thank you too.

**SUMMARY: **They started out small, just a bunch of wannabe-rogues led by one reluctant Sawada Tsunayoshi. But then, in a span of a few years, with one monster after another joining their ranks, they eventually rose to the top of piracy and became widely known as the Vongola Pirates.

* * *

**VONGOLA PIRATES**

by _pseudonym08_

.

There was a well-known legend, long before the existence of the Pirate King, or even the pirates themselves, during the stabilisation of today's Government. There was a man with gravity-defying blond hair and eyes like the blazing sun that stood out amongst the crowd. He was known for being the strongest man alive, strong enough to shake the then-forming authority. He didn't side with the government; rather, he followed his own principles and strong sense of justice. And together with his six other accomplices, his_ guardians _they were called, they formed the Vongola.

The Vongola was undefeated. They side with no one other than their duty to protect those who were in need and thirst to explore undiscovered lands. Over time, their popularity grew. People both feared and loved them. And it was said that their very existence was what gave birth to early pirates, bandits and mercenaries who fight for what they believed in.

At a time of uncertainty and chaos, the Vongola became the beacon of hope for the people, another symbol of justice…

But that was about 300 years ago.

Eventually, amidst the peak of the Vongola, their leader, the man with gravity-defying hair suddenly vanished. And no sooner than that, the rest of the members went on their separate ways. With the threat posed by the Vongola now gone, it didn't take long before the World Government was fully established. Then the world became what people now know.

However, the legend didn't _simply _end there.

About a decade or two after, another group of seven took the mantle and proclaimed themselves the second generation Vongola. This time though, the group took a darker turn and the kind of justice the Vongola fought for became bleak.

Days, months… years passed.

For some weird reason, after a generation of Vongola falls, may they be nobles, pirates, bandits or ex-marines, another group from some random distant island would in due course take the name of the Vongola; and then stand by its name of being one of the strongest in their time, even during that of the Pirate King's. No one knew how the inheritance is being carried out, only that people have observed there can only be _one_ Vongola group in every generation.

That was… until _now_.

Rumours of another Vongola spread like wild fire, even with the current boss (Nono) still alive and well.

While the new group started out small, no more than _kids _aged 10 to 15 years old, often shunned and laughed at by people for trying too hard, as months come to pass, they eventually rose to the top and was duly recognised by others in their proclamation of being the Vongola.

The Tenth Generation Vongola.

—vpirates—

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood on top of their ship, _Dio_ _Giove_'s deck, hands clenched and eyes closed.

Everything around him was in an uproar. They were under attack. Again. And Gokudera beside him was yelling profanities. Again. Lambo also kept on shooting random missiles from the artillery below. Nii-san's extreme outbursts or Yamamoto's laughs, albeit cheerful and friendly, just seemed to add extra noise too. Moreover, it didn't help when two more of his companions were rather enjoying this a lot, exuding dangerous (and bloodthirsty) auras as they anticipated the incoming battle.

Tsuna's eye twitched.

When would these guys leave them alone anyway? Hadn't they hinted already that the people aboard this ship weren't anywhere near normal _at all_?

Tsuna sighed.

He had really hoped to enjoy the next few days peacefully at least. After going against a tyrannical marine on one island, eventually _almost _sinking the same said island, and then waking up with a migraine the next, he had wished these damned pirates would give him even a day or two of rest. Then again, ever since their bounties got updated last night, more and more seemed to be coming for their heads instead.

Even though what they've been doing so far was help people, like overthrowing unjust officials or challenging the World Government; eventually, in this world, if doing all those came with a ship and a flag, especially if said ship and flag carried the name 'Vongola,' it was more than enough to be called evil, a healthy sign of revolution.

And now, because of all that misunderstanding, he's left with all _this_ to clean up.

Heaving one more long exasperated sigh, Tsuna opened his eyes as orange flames burst forth from both his forehead and hands.

He really didn't want to fight. Tsuna hates fighting more than anything. But their stupid attackers, like some stupid marines, just didn't leave him any choice. He absolutely cannot let _Giove_ sink, not when he himself doesn't know how to swim. He valued his life very much, thank you.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing a perfect ninety degrees at his captain. "You don't have to dirty your hands for this filthy scum sons of a bitches, Tsuna-sama. We'll take care of this for you."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

As much as he really wanted to do that, just laze around on their personal private lounge below deck, he can't. He just can't. Despite knowing that one of them _is_ more than enough to take them all down, Tsuna still can't stand simply doing nothing while his _nakamas _risked their lives fighting against these pirate-wannabes. Besides, now would be the good time to teach these guys a lesson or two once and for all; and have them know what a complete mistake it was to mess up with an already bad-tempered captain.

Tsuna did not bother reply at Gokudera; but his eyes that glint with pure resolve were enough to convey a lot of things. Tsuna fired a surge of flames from his hands and propelled himself towards the approaching fleet.

The sooner he finish this fight, the better, he consoled himself.

Tsuna positioned himself on top of one of the ships. "X-burner," he said, initialising one of his known powerful attacks. Soft flames immediately shot out from one of his hands, opposite his target. Tsuna tried not to aim directly on any of the crew, mainly focusing on destroying the ship. After all, he _isn't _actually as monstrous and heartless as the papers portrayed him to be.

Tsuna knitted his brows. When the gauge had been filled and the symmetry established, "Air!" he completed his attack.

Hard flames shot out on his other hand and towards the fleet. In no time, the enemy's ship (and three more) was reduced into wood and splinters. Luckily, they had life vests already prepared and none had drowned or got seriously hurt.

"Kufufufu~ Getting ahead of yourself now, aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" a certain pineapple-haired man with heterochromic eyes smirked before disappearing into a misty smoke. Not sooner, loud screams could be heard from another ship as one man after another hysterically jumped towards the ocean. An eerie laughter echoed across the seas. "Kufufufu~"

"Not fair, Sawada, Pineapple-head! Learn to extremely share!"

"Ryohei…" _It wasn't anything like that_, Tsuna wanted to add. Too late for that now though.

Tsuna watched in silence as the eldest of the bunch put on his boxing gloves and prepared himself.

"Oh! Now I'm all pumped up!" Ryohei yelled; and in a sudden burst of speed, propelled by yellow flames on his feet, "Maximum Ingram!" he punched the bowsprit of a ship without reservations. Yellow light shone through the impact. The moment it died down, another vessel had been reduced to nothingness... just the very thing Tsuna feared.

"Ready the canons! Fire at will!"

"Do not let your guard down! We're up against the Vongola!"

"Aye!"

Despite the heavy beating they received, orders were still being given out as the men bustled in and out in a heap of frenzy. In a dire attempt to redeem themselves, one ship frantically began open firing, even almost hitting one of their own. Tsuna cursed. He noticed one of the canons hurtling towards their ship. His eyes widened. "Gokudera!"

"Oh, leave this to me, senchou! _Sistema CAI._" Before the enemy's canon could hit the _Dio Giove _ship, one of Gokudera's storm discs had already acted as a transparent shield and deflected all incoming attacks. "Teme! Who told you you could just fire at our ship like that?" Then, he loaded his Flame Arrow with a cloud tube and aimed it directly at his enemies. "Eat this!"

Because of the propagation factor of his attack, with beams branching out in a tree-like fashion, he was able to sink not only one but two ships. Gokudera smirked, clearly proud of himself. "How was that, Tsuna-sama?" Tsuna smiled. He was just glad his friend was alright. Gokudera loaded two more of his bullets and sank a few more ships.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, look out!"

"Maximum Canon!" Ryohei darted in front of Gokudera and punched the incoming canon. "You extremely missed one, Gokudera!"

"Che! I didn't ask for your help, lawn-head!"

"What did you say?"

Tsuna sighed.

Lambo, on the other hand, after seeing all his onii-san going wild from the window, no longer hesitated and stepped up himself. He might've been the youngest in the group, no more than 12 years old, but he still proved himself to be an indispensable part of the crew. His Tsuna-nii had been very kind to him, so it's only natural he'd do everything he can to protect and reciprocate that kindness in return. Though, most of the time, he was still just a brat.

Snapping himself back to the fight, Lambo began imbuing lightning flames on the canons, adding more power and increasing the length of his attacks. "Gupyaa! Gyahahaha~ Take that. The great ore-sama's amazing."

"Sugoi, Lambo," one lad, with raven hair and a sword on one hand, smiled as he looked at the green-flamed canons, no doubt by Lambo's doing. Everyone around him looked like they were enjoying themselves. Yamamoto laughed all the way up from the crow's nest.

"Well then," he can't let them have all the fun now, can he? Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. He raised his sword. Then, in a speed like no other, without ever moving from his place, he thrusts his Shigure Kintoki towards the enemy multiple times, rapidly releasing rain flames towards them. "Beccata di Rondine," he named his attack. Like the others, it dealt extreme damage to the opposing side.

After Yamamoto was done, he simply scratched his head and smiled like it was the most amusing thing to do.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," another one rather eccentric, but undeniably good-looking man stepped into the battlefield, tonfas at the ready. Large hedgehogs floated around him at an alarming amount. He looked at the enemy fleet, his onyx eyes with that undeniable murderous glint. "For crowding," he raised his tonfas. Then, stepping on each floating hedgehog, Hibari ran towards the enemy. "I will bite you to death." He slammed his tonfa on the ship; and after multiplying its destructibility strength, the ship exploded and was ultimately destroyed.

He proceeded to glare at his next target.

For the next few moments, Tsuna watched as his friends went wild on their own. In a matter of minutes, the fleet of twenty was immediately reduced to three. All by a single ship. Tsuna didn't even have to do much on his part.

He was about to head back to _Dio Giove_'s deck when he noticed, at the corner of his eyes, one man hastily untying the ropes of the emergency boat. If it would've been any other crew from the enemy, he would've just ignored it. However, seeing the fleet's badge on his coat, Tsuna's eyes furrowed and he quickly flew to his direction.

— ︎⊛ —

"You're escaping? When your friends are risking their lives because of your selfishness, you wanted to leave them alone and escape?" The man was startled. He quickly spun around to see a pissed-off Tsuna standing not too far from where he was.

The other captain, a fat man with grey beard that ended on his stomach, promptly took out his pistol. Unfortunately for him, Tsuna was quick enough to disarm him. Before he could even shoot, his gun had already been thrown off towards the sea. The man took a terrified step back and fell on the floor. By now, the crew on the ship had already noticed Tsuna's presence and had turned to watch their captain engage the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Kick his ass, boss!"

"Show that Vongola kid what you got!"

"Ou!"

They all erupted in cheers of encouragement.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Your friends trusted you and this is how you repay them?"

At first, the man said nothing. But a few minutes later, the silence broke off as the man scoffed. He stood up, eyes full of malice. "Friends? Them?" he looked at his crew. "Wake up kid!" The captain laughed. "They are not my friends. They are my _pawns_. Their worth is no more than chess pieces I can sacrifice to protect myself, the king. I am going to be the Pirate King, and they'll make it happen for me."

The man dug his hand on his pocket and took out a swiss knife. "If they die now, I can always get new replacements for the board."

The man lunged at Tsuna.

"You're the worst."

Tsuna successfully dodged all the man's assault. For him, after all the training he had from a certain pirate-from-hell, all these became easy as pie. He sidestepped and docked at an amazing speed. And when he found the perfect timing, he manoeuvred himself behind the other captain; then, instinctively, Tsuna delivered a chop on the other's neck, stunning the man's nervous system and making him fall unconscious.

"Chess pieces…," Tsuna looked at the fallen man. "They are meant to be irreplaceable on board."

When the fight was over, everyone around could only look at him in awe. Some were crestfallen as they remembered their captain's words. They knew their lives were nothing compared to him, but it still made them sad hearing it from their captain like that.

Tsuna noticed their downcast faces and he softened. He looked at each of them, demanding resolve. The others seemed to get what he was trying to say, and they too straightened themselves.

"Let's stop this. Take this man with you and retreat. We'll stop attacking."

With that, Tsuna left.

And as if to prove his point, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, wide range mode," Tsuna froze all incoming attacks of his crew. And personally engaged the madman Hibari. As the latter swung his tonfas, the brunette dove in and blocked the assault with ease. "Yamete, Hibari."

"Oho?!" the skylark smirked. But Tsuna was in no mood to humour him. He stared at Hibari, silently trying to convey his thoughts. For a moment, they stayed like that, neither one backing down. Eventually however, the skylark desisted in the end. He lowered his tonfas and let _Roll, _the hedgehog, carry him back to the ship. "You owe me one, herbivore."

Tsuna smiled.

Meanwhile, as much as how the enemy crew wanted to fight some more for their captain, one look at the infamous rookie and they knew he was right. All of this was already pointless. They lost.

"Come on now fellas, you heard him. Give the signal. We're retreating," their second-in-command, a burly man with mohawk blond hair, rallied the others. By now, their hesitance were all gone and they erupted in cheers. Soon, after all their unfortunate comrades had been brought inside the three remaining ships, they turned around and began retreating.

By this time, Tsuna was aboard his own ship, his hyper dying will mode already suppressed. The moment he had returned, three of his friends immediately welcomed and gathered around him.

"Amazing, Tsuna! Did you negotiate with them too?" Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna and smiled.

"Teme, don't just act casual around Tsuna-sama, cook-freak!"

"We have a new ally! Extreme, Sawada!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped.

"Eeh~ I didn't do anything," he explained. "I actually just told them to retreat for now after their captain fell unconscious."

Gokudera's eyes lit up. "As expected of senchou! Going directly for the captain!"

"Mou, it wasn't anything like that, Gokudera-san."

"Maa, maa, if Tsuna said so, he said so. It was sad though we couldn't get another ally like Luffy."

"Che, as if they were worth it for an ally anyway. Quantity over quality? Those scums never learn."

"But I thought they were extremely good."

"Shut up, lawn-head. No one asked for your opinion."

"What did you say, octopus-head?"

Tsuna smiled as he watched his friends go down their usual banter.

If this would've been about three years ago… if he hadn't left that island, he wouldn't have met these amazing people and would've been alone still, being forced to do all the ridiculous chores his foster father Nezu asked him to do. That while he was hesitant at first in setting sail on his own, right now, Tsuna realised that he never regretted a single thing that he did in the past. At least right now, he had the company of friends, people he can actually trust... people he wanted to protect.

At first, it was just lonely ole him. Then, he met Gokudera on some island, where the latter later decided to tag along, claiming Tsuna was the senchou he'd risk his life for. And no matter what kind of protesting he'd done, Gokudera just wouldn't listen. Tsuna never even wanted to become a pirate, much less a pirate captain. Even until now. How he got roped into Gokudera's pirate fantasies, he doesn't know. Nor does he even want to know.

After all, back in his island, he was called no-good Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. Tripping over nothing. Getting easily scared by dogs. Or cats. How could a kid like him even lead a bunch of rogues?

Then again, guess he just did. For some reason, he just became one—a captain, that even after one monster after another joined their ranks, they still recognised him as their leader, despite being a reluctant one.

Tsuna sighed.

In an instant, all heads whipped towards his direction.

"What is it, Tsuna-sama?"

"You hungry Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at him. "Yosh! What should I cook for lunch today?"

"Oyy, make some tako for tako-head here, Yamamoto!"

"You said anything, lawn-head?"

Tsuna laughed.

Yes. He never had any intention of conquering any seas or finding the rumoured One Piece as what other pirates were after (leave it all to the Mugiwara crew for all Tsuna cared); but with his own treasures around, his own nakamas, he couldn't ask for anything more. He felt like he had conquered everything already.

And then, it's just bullshit what others think about them.

**END**

* * *

FINAL **NOTES:** By the way, _Giove _is the Italian word for 'Jupiter.' Some spell it Jove. _Dio_, on the other hand, is the Italian word for 'god.' Hence, _Dio Giove_ meant 'sky god.'

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **Been converted to a collection of multi-chaptered short stories. I hope you enjoy. :D

**WARNING: **Heavy swearing. Too many 'tch_s_' and 'che_s_.' Un-beta'ed. AU

* * *

**VONGOLA PIRATES**

by _pseudonym08_

.

Tsuna rubbed the sleep off his eyes, finally having that well-deserved nap on deck, when his stomach growled and the scent of food filled his nose. He absently followed the scent and towards the ship's kitchen, where Yamamoto and Gokudera were currently half-bickering and half-preparing their meal for the day. A thick violet book lay carelessly on the floor.

"Teme! How many times do I have to tell you that cookbook is off-limits?!"

"Maa, maa, don't be selfish, Gokudera. Bianchi-san told me it contained all her secret cooking recipes."

"Cook-freak, you still don't know anything. You almost got us all killed!"

Gokudera glared, one hand over his stomach. Yamamoto scratched his head. The two have been like this since time immemorial, arguing almost everything they could possibly think of. And as much as Tsuna (sometimes) enjoyed their senseless banter, most of the time they still do scare him. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!" he called their attention.

Hearing his captain, Gokudera stood up and straightened himself. His personality flipped a complete 180 degrees as he turned towards the door.

"Senchou!"

"Ah Tsuna, just in time! I made your favourite Salisbury steak!" Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up, the earlier commotion now forgotten. Tsuna smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I was able to get the necessary ingredients from that last island we visited. The recipe Haru-chan gave me was a big help as well. Just wait for a while while we do the finishing touches."

Yamamoto proceeded to wipe the utensils clean. He smiled. Tsuna didn't think twice of doing the same in return. He bowed.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto-kun! You're so dependable."

He heard someone gasp, at the same time he noticed Gokudera's head hung low. Tsuna softened. He may be a bit naive on some things, and lacked on the intelligence department, he was however surprisingly good in reading people's emotions. Tsuna turned to the other. "Of course you too, Gokudera-kun," he said as he beamed at his storm. It made Gokudera blush. His captain's smile… it was so bright, so accepting, so _humble_.

"…Arigatou for helping Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna bowed.

"S-senchou!"

Realising what his captain just did a second too late, Gokudera's eyes widened in horror and he immediately knelt down, his head touching the ground. How could someone like him make his captain do something like this? His hands flail around, telling the other to stop. "Please do not bow to a lowly person like me!" He repeatedly banged his head on the wooden floor, unconsciously of course, 'til it started bleeding. "Gomenasai, senchou, for making you worry! I am in your care."

"Eeh~! P-please raise your head, Gokudera-kun! I only did what I should do. Without the both of you, we would've been starving by now. So please stop that!"

Gokudera's eyes lit up as he looked at the captain he admired so much, not minding the blood trickling down his forehead at all. "Ah-! Gokudera-kun." But like always, even little things like that didn't go unnoticed to Tsuna. He immediately fished out a handkerchief and offered it to his silverette guardian. "Please take this. You need to wipe that blood on your forehead."

"Tsuna-sama! P-please do not trouble yourself, Tsuna-sama. I have my handkerchief with me. No need to dirty yours."

"Nope, he doesn't have a handkerchief at all, Tsuna."

"Teme-! Don't just go butting in people's businesses, cook-freak!"

Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna sighed. But seeing his friend back to his old self, it was more than enough and the brunette smiled. He understood how handful his storm could be; so this time, he let it slip. Tsuna placed his handkerchief back inside his pocket.

"I'll be leaving this then to you, Gokudera-kun."

"O-of course, senchou! Please leave this to me," Gokudera pointed at himself and laughed. Tsuna nodded before leaving the room.

_You can… leave this to me._

_"I trust you, Gokudera Hayato."_

Gokudera watched the retreating back of his captain, so small a frame yet so big for all them. _Tsuna..._ he was the one man who saw through their masks and sincerely accepted them for they were, the same man who, despite his strength and power, humbled himself and wouldn't think twice of helping those in need — the very man Gokudera was willing to follow and _live_ for.

"O-! You smiled!" Yamamoto laughed. "Bingo!"

Gokudera's eye twitched. His face immediately contorted to a look that could kill. He was so busy admiring he almost forgot he was not alone inside the room. One hand clenched, he stood up and wiped the watery thing he felt on his forehead. He turned to the other lad he was with.

"Teme, cook-freak!" he pointed at their chef. "If you had the time to laugh, you better have the time to quickly finish wiping those damned utensils! Tsuna-sama is hungry."

"Maa, maa, and you're back to glaring once again."

Yamamoto scratched his head and sighed. His eyes travelled towards Gokudera's forehead, then towards the door, where Tsuna had left. He lowered down the utensils, his features softened. Yamamoto smiled, not the goofy one he always had, but something more gentle and honest.

"Tsuna… he's amazing, isn't he? Without even realising that he is."

Gokudera folded his hands.

"Che! Damn right, cook-freak. Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama."

Gokudera's reply didn't offer much explanation, but Yamamoto understood.

Like the sky that infinitely stretches itself, their captain was someone who reaches out to others and influences them with his brightness. Unknowingly. Genuinely. Marine or not, he accepts them for who they are. And that in itself made him stronger than anyone else, and prompted everyone to look up to him and follow him without question.

Three years ago, all of them were not the men that they are today. Each of them had their own issues, their own past they never wanted to talk about. And every day, they try to live their lives burying those scars beneath fake smiles or acts of delinquency, keeping everyone at arm's length.

Who knew it'll only take one lad with gravity-defying brown hair to change them all _completely_?

—vpirates—

**LOG 01 **| The Turbulent Storm

.

THREE YEARS AGO

On an island somewhere in the South Blue…

.

One lad with silver hair walked the streets with a scowl on his face and a cigarette between his lips. Both hands inside his pockets, he glared at whoever would look him in the eye, albeit unintentionally. He cursed. His foot hit metal and he kicked the unfortunate tin can away with fervour.

"Che."

Today was not really his day.

He was called a while ago by the bandit leader, _his_ leader, Claude. Apparently, there was this newly-arrived lad with gravity-defying brown hair that's making such a big fuss in town. Claude-_sama _wanted Gokudera to take care of him, considering the teen was almost the same age as the lad, if not younger, according to rumours.

Gokudera scoffed. He ran a hand through his hair. He was about to go right on a corner when he sensed an ominous presence. Five of them at most, and all skilled fighters.

"Gokudera," a voice called him from the back, mockingly, threateningly. Despite that, Gokudera did not bother turn around. He didn't even stop, but it was clear from his clenched hands that he was annoyed. Instead of turning right as he had planned, he kept his course straight. "Bastard, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Gokudera ignored them, further infuriating the other. He walked on, trying to keep his temper at bay. He was pissed off, no doubt about that. And anytime now, he'd seriously lose it. These guys should know better not to bother with him when he's not in the mood.

"Tch," the other man spat, obviously not taking the hint. "Look at you, Gokudera. I've come to you for beating my men a while back. Seein' you now... how pathetic."

"Just go home then and suck your thumb. I have no time for you."

"You damn rascal!"

The man scoffed. He took out his sword, a dragon crest engraved on the hilt. It was an heirloom from one of the strongest bandit group on a neighbouring land. "As much as I wanna leave you to rot alone, I am not that evil. Let me end your pathetic life now, Gokudera! I still hate seein' your fuckin' face."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed.

"You've lost your spirit. The brat from this island I've heard so much…," the man charged, his sword raised. Four more of his men behind him did the same. "…was still just a brat after all."

"Tch. Bastards."

Gokudera took out one of his dynamites and blocked the incoming assault. The man took a step back, a bit surprise his attack was blocked by a mere stick. His brows furrowed. Gokudera smirked. The lad may not be well-versed with the art of hand weapons, but he still knew a thing or two about defending himself against such attacks. Gifted with a sharp mind, he was able to calculate his opponents' movements.

Gokudera docked, just in time a sword came slicing off from the back. Bent low, he spun around and punched one man on the stomach. Then, sensing another coming from his right, Gokudera grabbed his hand as the man was about to swing and kicked him with his left. Both men staggered back, clutching their aching parts. Meanwhile, Gokudera didn't even have the luxury to rest. As one man approached him from the back, Gokudera bent in time, grabbed the third by the arm before throwing him in front over his shoulder.

He fell over the other two, successfully knocking them down. By this time, only two more men left — the leader and... some random guy, Gokudera reckoned. The leader was on Gokudera's left and the other on the right, swords at the ready. The leader scoffed. "Die, Gokudera Hayato!" he yelled. He charged forward, together with the other.

"Tch."

As the two swung their swords, Gokudera crouched down and did a 360 sweep, knocking both enemies on their feet. Gokudera reacted fast, that when the leader stood up, he did a hook kick and the man fell on the ground.

The leader coughed blood as he struggled to sit up. The last of his men was unfortunately knocked down cold, not able to recover from the fall. "You disappoint me, for you to work under _Dirty_ Claude," he chuckled as he spat towards the kid. He wiped the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand. "But I guess that's what a brat like you deserves."

Gokudera did not say anything more. The guy pissed him off beyond words. How dare he call Claude-sama dirty! He took a step forward and grabbed the other by the collar.

"Teme! Say anything more and-"

"HIEEE~!"

Before he could throw in the punch however, a cowardly scream rippled across the alley and ruined the moment. Gokudera turned around, glaring eyes now directed towards the brown-haired nuisance. He stood not a few feet away, with a small frame and hair that stood up like it was defying gravity. Beside him was a girl with a pony-tail, no more than 7 years old, Gokudera guessed.

Gokudera threw the leader aside and advanced towards the other lad. He was a lad Gokudera had never seen before.

Gravity-defying brown hair. About same age. It was his target.

Gokudera smirked. This lad saved him the trouble of finding him himself.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" his target flung his arms around like a scared cat. Gokudera's brows furrowed. He almost stopped in his tracks. Why was this lad… so weak? He thought this man should be- Didn't Claude-sama say this man was a threat to the island? Why does he look so weak?

"Che," Gokudera shook his head. Now's not the time for distractions! Either way, he will be eliminated. Gokudera took some dynamites from his pockets. They lit up automatically. Once they did, he threw them towards the brunette. The lad pushed the girl he was with and ran towards the opposite side of the path. The dynamites exploded.

"Run, Ane-chan! He should be after me! Run!"

"Tch."

The lad was being pathetic. Him… a threat to the island? Gokudera took more bombs hidden somewhere on his clothes, "Double the bombs!" and he threw it again towards his target.

"Hieee~!" the lad screamed. "I have to extinguish the bombs!"

The lad grabbed the wick.

"Iteee-! It burns!"

"How stupid can you be? Of course it burns!"

Gokudera scoffed. It should be over now. He smirked as he closed his eyes, waiting his dynamites to go off.

"ANE!" Someone gasped. "I HAVE TO EXTINGUISH THE BOMBS DAMMIT!"

It surprised Gokudera when he heard the lad yell again, not in fear but in determination. His eyes opened, only to see the same lad grab some random plank on a nearby wall before pounding the wick and extinguishing the flame. One by one, he did that, faster and harder, until all of them were defused. Then, he hurriedly went to the girl standing behind him.

"Ane-chan, I told you to run! You should run!"

"But… but Tsuna-nii-!"

The girl ran to him and hugged the lad, her crying face buried on his blue jacket. Gokudera saw the brunette softened, eyes so warm as he ruffled the girl's hair. Gokudera watched their exchange in silence. He was not one to sympathise with his target. He was brash, unforgiving… relentless. He fights without question, choosing to eliminate his opponents, everyone deemed by Claude-sama as enemies, as fast as he can. But for some reason, as he stood there and looked at the two, he couldn't bear attack them as recklessly as before. He just stood there and watched.

"Che," Gokudera cursed. What was wrong with him now? Sympathising with his enemy? He must be stupid.

When the girl had calmed down, the boy named Tsuna stood in front of her as he turned to face Gokudera. His expression this time was different. It wasn't a look of smug confidence or fear; rather, it was borderline hesitation, determination and understanding.

"Oh, done with the drama? You done pretending this time?"

"I do not know what you're talking about. But if you knew the men from last night, please tell them to release Mika-san."

The lad glared.

For a moment back there, Gokudera was taken aback. The aura surrounding the lad had drastically changed too. Gokudera's eyes squinted. How can he be so blind? Perhaps this was what made Claude-sama consider him a threat. It was really so stupid of him to underestimate his target.

"-I know I am not strong but I can't let you have Mika-san and the others."

Not… strong? Gokudera scoffed. Give him a break. His eyes now practically burned with strength, those eyes that glint with orange. Was this man playing with him again? Pretending to be kind? Pretending to be good and weak so he could fool him?

Gokudera quickly grabbed the same set of bombs as before and threw it around. Too bad for him, he had him all figured out already. He's no longer stupid enough to be fooled.

"Double the bombs!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. Warmth… it was all over him. Somewhere at the back of his mind, a voice propelled him to act, telling him everything would be alright. And acting, Tsuna did. His movements were quicker than the last time, more fluid. He grabbed Ane towards safety before extinguishing the flames like how he did before.

"Tch," Gokudera grabbed more and more dynamites. "Triple the bombs!"

He was about to throw them towards the lad. However, before he could, one fell off his hand, followed by a few more. They were more than what he can handle, apparently. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Shimatta!"

"Look out!"

"The end… of me."

Gokudera closed his eyes, anticipating his death. How would Claude-sama think of him now? Him… to be defeated by some new kid. "Tch." He clenched his hands. It was not like he could escape now. He brought this upon himself. He was too distracted.

Gokudera had expected the sticks to blow up beneath him. Just to his surprise… when he felt cold water instead. His eyes immediately flew open. There in front of him was the same gravity-defying brown-haired lad holding an empty bucket. The lad panted, before tossing said bucket on the ground.

"That was close," he said as he wiped his forehead. The brunette then turned to him and smiled. "Are you alright?"

Gokudera was caught off-guard by the gesture. He could not find the right words to say.

After a few moments passed and still hearing no reply from him, the other left him to his own thoughts and ran towards Ane instead, asking her if she was fine too. The girl smiled and nodded. Seeing them from afar, Gokudera snapped from his trance and his brows furrowed. He ran a hand through his wet hair. To say that he was surprised was the biggest understatement of the year. He was still confused. Who was this man? Just when he thought he had him figured out...

Gokudera's hands clenched again. Realising his own confusion, he shook his head. "T-teme!"

"You! Who told you you could save me like that-?" he pointed accusingly at the brunette.

Gokudera walked towards Tsuna. This time however, instead of the brunette, the girl stepped up in front, hands stretched out as if forming a blockade.

"Move, you damn kid!"

"No!"

The girl shook her head.

"I will not let you hurt Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii is good. You… you are bad! You're with Claude-san. You let Claude-san harass my nee-chan!"

The last sentence finally made Gokudera stop. His eyes widened. Claude-sama… harass someone? He heard someone laugh.

"How hard must it be, brat? Knowing the man you trusted the most betrayed you," the leader, the man who they almost forgot was still well and alive, used his sword for support and stood up. "From the beginning, Claude was only after your position on this island. You're a noble, aren't you?"

"Urusai, old man! No one asked for your opinion!"

"That's why you'll forever be a brat, Gokudera Hayato." The man sighed.

"There's a reason why that man you admired so much was called Dirty Claude underground," he went on. "The scum was banished from the island he came from because of that same reason. You honestly believed the stories he spun to fool you?"

"Tch."

Gokudera's eyes closed. He faced the ground. He could not believe it. He can't believe any of this. His clenched hands shook. That person who he thought accepted him for who he was… that Claude-sama, he-

A hand grabbed his arm. Gokudera opened his eyes. He turned around, no longer surprised it was the brunette.

"Don't do anything reckless," he said, the tone of his voice so different. The brunette looked up to him. His brows were crossed. His eyes burned with the same resolve, if not stronger.

"Don't worry. I won't forgive him too."

* * *

FINAL **NOTES: **The bandit name, _Claude _was inspired from a real life bandit Claude Du Val (haha you could say Duval from OP; I think he's inspired from the same man too). Anyway, timeline from chapter 0 was edited to fit the events I've planned so far.

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
